Fixing everything
by Nixxon Mysterio
Summary: A rather light AU where Hiccup leaves Berk after defeating the Gronkle for the second time. 5 years pass and Hiccup has become a changed 'man' and has been living on a small island with a large number of 'friends'. When Gobber and the Berk youth land on that Island to learn how to cope in the wild and in unknown territory what will he and his friends do?
1. Prologue

**Yay I'm uploading another story! This is a rather common type of AU where Hiccup leaves berk after gettin chosen to kill a dragon and it's as Astrid reaches the cove...And a early warning if you didn't check out the summary this story after the first chapter skips ahead five years but keeps revisiting the past to explain what has happened...And there is 1 human Oc and a load of dragon Oc's...so like the summary says it gets straight into the action after chapter 1 so everything here is more or less a less detailed version of it...I could separate it into like 3 chapters but that would take too long! But sadly...I will be unable to update as...Well...I won't be able to update as much I as do now and that really isn't much...Simply because school's back! So sad :(...**

** P.S: Apologies people if this seems rubbish...It's been awhile since I've typed something this long/like this so I am a bit rusty...But give me time and I should get back into the swing of things**

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

"Leaving...Come on bud looks like we're taking a vacation" I paused. Slinging the bag over my shoulder, I looked around then proceeded to check if I had everything "Clothes check, Blankets check, short food supply check, journal...Check..." Once satisfied checked around for Toothless "Toothless?" I called and sure enough out he came running at me "Whoa Bud!" I exclaimed as he tackled me down and began covering me in dragon slobber "Hah Toothless come on!" I laughed pushing him off me "We've got to go" he let out a snort which I could tell it was an It's about time' and crouched slightly. I picked my bag back up and mounted up, taking one last look around before opening the tail which Toothless took as a sign to take off "Hiccup?" a familiar voice said I looked back to see a certain blonde warrior stumbled into the cove we seemed to stare at each other until she began to run back in the direction of the village "Should we stop her bud?" I got a low groan which I could only decipher as no "Yeah you're right who would believe her that Hiccup 'The Dragon Defeater' flew away on a Night fury" I chuckled slightly before turning back and focusing on the task at hand "Goodbye Berk..." I whispered...

**Many hours later**

"Oh Gods! Why make a storm when I'm planning to leave!" I exclaimed. Toothless and I have been heading west of Berk to hopefully find an empty Island but we've been caught in a storm for the past few minutes and have been getting tossed around with little to no control what so ever we're actually very lucky to not have been tossed into the sea yet "Come on Toothless can you see anything!?" I yelled, squinting to try and see any island in the distance. Toothless let out a roar and suddenly jerked to the right "You found something bud?" I called. This storm was getting more and more brutal with every passing minute it was only a matter of time until we lost control. Suddenly, a large black blob appeared far in front of us "Thatta boy bud!" I praised while scratching his neck as best I could we kept heading in the direction of the island. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until we began losing more altitude "What!" I looked back to find the tail fin flailing around almost as if it was trying to slip off.

Guess our luck just ran out...

"Okay Toothless we've got to-" I was cut off by a sudden gust of wind which had knocked us over to the left unhooking me from the saddle in the process "NO!" I screamed, as Toothless let out a shriek I closed my eyes and waited for what was to come when something wet and scaly wrapped around me "Toothle-" **THUD**

* * *

** The next Night..**

I woke up suddenly. Breathing heavily as the previous events played through my head, I slowly looked around my surrounds figuring out that I was in a cave of some sort. It also seemed I wasn't the only one there, I could feel warm scales behind me which I could only recognize as Toothless "Hey bud..." I whispered as I reached my head to scratch his side lightly in which I got a purr in response. It was then I had noticed how bright it was inside the cave, stealing a glance at the entrance I saw it was dark out so I looked and it only took me a second to find a fire blazing just a few feet away meaning there had to be someone here as well. However, I was unable to spot anyone but in a spot just beyond the light of the flame there seemed to be an un-moving figure. Before I could make a move towards them, there seemed to be footsteps coming from outside so in panic and haste I tried to make it look as if I were asleep in hopes of not coming face to face with a stranger and also to avoid an awkward situation of me explaining why I was alone in the wilderness and why I had a dragon with me.

When the footsteps began to echo inside the cave they suddenly stopped. My breathing quickened slightly in fear praying I wouldn't open my eyes and see a face just inches from my own, but I didn't expect to hear various clicking sounds as well as a few growls followed by a long moan. The first thought that came to mind was that we were rescued by other dragons but I doubted they wouldn't have just left me as I am but I found it strange how a part of me was actually hoping it was a dragon. The clicking and growls continued only this time only slightly higher pitched before it changed back to the deeper tone it was before. Then, they suddenly stopped and even though I had my eyes closed I could feel two pairs of eyes on me before there was laughter...Human and dragon laughter? I was only pondering that for a few seconds as something wet and cold doused me.

I let out a yelp as I got soaked through my clothes, my eyes snapping open during the process to find a boy around my age rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter as well as something else beside him possibly what I saw earlier and what was causing one side of the clicks and growls. "Yeah yeah laugh it up" I said dryly. They stopped instantly. 'Couldn't just keep your mouth shut could ya?' I thought, they slowly both got up and walked towards me, now that they were in clear light of the fire I could see the boy was rather lean with some muscle even though he was almost as 'Twig like' as me. He had black hair which curled up in a strange way,dark blue eyes and a little bit of stubble on his chin, he wore only black pants which had some sort of canisters running up the left side of them as well as a long stick running down his right leg with a string attached to the edges 'Must be an archer or something' I thought. His upper body was mostly bare, only having several scratches and a few burns across it and one especially one large scar which went from his left shoulder, across his chest, to his right thigh as well and he was carrying a satchel.

My theory was partly right on being saved by dragons as there seemed to be a dragon with large wings, a spiked back and a tail that looked sharp enough to cut yourself on them 'note to self don't try to touch them' . It also appeared to have shark-like gills on its neck. It looked almost as large as a Nadder and was using it's wings much like the monstrous nightmare as 'hands' or paws...Whatever dragons called them...To stand upright. I quickly thought back where I had seen it before "Highly secretive...ride lightning bolts like air torpedoes to reach supersonic speeds...usually only comes out during lightening storms... can shoot blasts of lightning...being close is enough to make one's hair stand on end..." I quickly mumbled through the description as the name came to mind "The Skrill!" I exclaimed.

Said dragon let out a grunt, which apparently made the boy start laughing again before lightly pushing the dragon letting out some sort of grunt response thing? Okay this was strange "Y-yo...You Cra-Shd?" the boy stuttered awkwardly. I stared bewildered. 'It's as if he's never spoken Norse' I thought.

"I think so?" I asked more than said. He stared at me a few seconds before looking at the large snoozing(Very loudly) reptile behind me.

"Dragon? Fr-fren...frnds? Frends?" it was difficult to understand what he was trying to say and strange to see how easily he said dragon but I managed to decipher what he meant.

"Are me and Toothless friends? Of course we are!"

"To-oth...less...Dra-gon?" he kept pausing in the middle of a word which did get annoying.

"Yes Toothless is the Night fury behind me" I explained making sure to keep a sarcastic tone.

"Night...Fu-c...Fury?" I nodded slowly. He quickly turned back to the Skrill and made a few clicking and growls to which it responded to. This 'conversation' really intrigued me because I wasn't able to understand what they were and I wanted to know how they were even talking "Sleep...Leeve...Morning!" he said.

"I leave in the morning? Alri-" I was cut off by a growl from the Skrill followed by a head shake "What?" I looked to the boy who gestured to himself then to me. He did this a few times which only made me stare at him in confusion, he let out an annoyed sigh then gestured to him and the Skrill then to me and Toothless "We all leave?" he nodded a grin on his face and made a small click and scratching the dragon next to him who let out a long purr. "What's your name?" I asked as the boy and dragon were getting comfortable.

"Me?...Ash" he said before pointing to the Skrill "Lightstorm..." well those names made sense. A grunt was produced from the 'Lightstorm' "ah...F-fema-le.." he quickly added to which the Skrill let out a satisfied 'humph' and lay down on wing open.

"Right well I'm Hiccup and as I said before this here is Toothless!" I patted Toothless again before trying to get to sleep. I stole a glance at Ash and Lightstorm just interested to see how they slept, Lightstorm was curled around Ash in a protective manner and Ash was using her wing as a blanket. I sighed slightly and got cozy (as best I could with wet clothes) laying beside Toothless just a wing wrapped around me again "Thanks bud..." I whispered.

* * *

**That Day(Mid-day)**

That was a nice rest, although something feels different now I just can't put my finger on it though. I wiggled around slightly 'I'm pretty sure it wasn't as cold as it is now' I stretched out a hand expecting to meet Toothless' skin. It was outstretched as far as it would go and yet there was nothing there "Toothless?" I scrambled to sit up quickly while taking a look around wondering where he was "Wait a minute..." I did a double-take realizing that the cave was empty. Nothing but a pile of burnt wood which I assumed were from last night "I can't believe this!" I sighed while standing up and taking a few wobbly steps to get used to walking again after being sat down for...Awhile.

"They took Toothless and ditched me!" I walked outside the sun causing me to squint my eyes but the daylight was welcoming it only took a few more seconds of me mumbling before being tackled down by a familiar black dragon "Toothless! Hey bud it's nice to be able to see those eyes of yours again!" I laughed as he kept nuzzling into me drawing out breaks of laughter from my lungs "Alright I get it!" I pushed him off still chuckling slightly.

"Go nn...ww...No-w" a voice suddenly brought me back to reality as I saw Ash I believe it was leaning against Lightstorm?

"Go where?" I asked him.

"...Fff-...oh-lo" he simply as Lightstorm lowered one wing onto the ground. Ash began to walk up it stopping just behind her head.

"Follow you...You want us to follow you?" I asked as I got onto Toothless' saddle. A nod was all I got as confirmation before the two lifted off at a fast pace obviously wanting not to waste time "Do you want to follow them bud?" Toothless replied with a coo as he got ready to take off "Okay but if this all goes wrong I'm blaming you" I chuckled as he snorted. Just after opening the fin we were off in the air and caught up with Ash and Lightstorm in a few minutes (They must have been speeding pretty quickly along) who had been 'communicating' while we weren't there but suddenly stopped when we appeared next to them. The majority of the trip had been done in utter silence, the only noises were caused by the flapping of wings and nature that was until a feeling hit my stomach. My eyes widened as my stomach growled at the lack of attention it had got making everyone snap their eyes towards me.

"Sorry...Forgot to eat" I nervously said while reaching into my pack to reveal a loaf of bread,I assumed Toothless had already eaten because he hadn't given any signs of hunger, as Toothless let out another snort this one seemed to resemble an 'I told you so' as Storm growled back followed by a chuckle by Ash "How do you do that?" Ash turned his towards me a puzzled look on his face as I took a large bite "Understand them...Speak to them!" I explained my mouth still slightly full.

A knowing grin graced his lips as he turned back to focus on the vast blue sea ahead. Another thing that I just realized though...He was standing on Lightstorm's neck instead of sitting! How is he managing to stay on?

* * *

Many hours had passed before we came across an island with a white beach and a large green jungle type place, a large tree in the middle overlooked the whole island and was filled with leaves making it impossible to see stopped just in front of the jungle area and hovered above it.

As I was about to ask why we had stopped Ash looked at me with a finger on his lips "Shh..." they began to fly slowly inside the green maze Toothless and I following closely. Inside it was rather darker than I had imagined making me worry slightly, I desperately wanted to ask where we were headed but I held my tongue remembering the warning I had been issued. Suddenly Ash and Lightstorm stopped, I hovered beside them shuffling in the saddle to make myself more comfortable. Looking in front I could see the trunk of the large jungle tree which had seemed so far from the beach a few moments ago.

I opened my mouth yet again to speak but a growl interrupted me, then Ash and Lightstorm took off going up along the tree my foot reacted instantly as Toothless followed after them. We drew closer to the branches "Shouldn't we slow down!" I exclaimed only getting a loud laugh in return. I tried to get Toothless to slow but he seemed intent on following the duo, so I closed my eyes and braced myself for pain. It never came though. I opened my eyes to see branches getting pulled back as we went up and then flicking back after we passed "What the?" I turned back around in time to see a lighter area at the top with no branches covering it. Once through that little opening we landed on the tree? It seemed the whole top was hollowed out into some sort of large room with torches scattered around the place with only one other room by the wall "Okay I am officially confused" I looked at Toothless who's eyes were as wide as they could go. A loud roar sounded causing me to look around, when I looked at Ash he seemed to be expecting something to happen as he took off his satchel and put it on the ground but was quickly dismayed when nothing did.

Lightstorm nudged him aside, she took a deep breath in before letting out a roar so loud I had to cover my ears. When she stopped I uncovered them, then dragons flooded into the room causing me to yell in surprise and draw closer to Toothless who was watching them through slitted eyes. A lot of grunts and roars were coming from the crowd, so many it was giving me a headache but one high pitched whistle stopped that instantly. Toothless' body tensed and his ears stood straight up. A black blur hurtled over the crowd and was on a collision course with Ash's back who was currently looking confused as a stray grunt left his mouth "ASH LOOK O-" I didn't get to finish my warning as it crashed full force with him laying him flat on his stomach. I quickly let out a gasp as I realized what dragon that was as it let out a throaty laugh "Another one?" From my understanding(and the book of dragons) Night furies were rare and were also rarely seen anyone that had seen one' hasn't lived to tell the tale' guess me and this guy are the exceptions. They stayed like that a few moments seeming to be engaged in a conversation, I looked round and saw everyone (Even Toothless!) with an amused smile on their face. Ash was quickly flipped over and then treated with a 'tongue bath' before being let up.

He wiped some of the saliva off himself laughing all the while as the Nightfury made it's way to Lightstorm and they began play fighting? Dragons...When you think you know a lot...A growl took me from my thoughts and I saw Ash standing next to me smiling...As well as every dragon staring at me I gulped nervously hoping for the spotlight to move somewhere else and to my luck it changed to Toothless. I sighed in relief and watched as a few growls and other noises were exchanged between him and the other dragons until the other Nightfury walked up to him staring him dead in the eyes. That lasted for a few minutes, but changed when the new Nightfury growled at Toothless and Toothless growled back before sitting up right. The others eyes narrowed at him before walking back to sit by Lightstorm. Ash made a few inaudible noises and all the dragons dispersed in different directions except for a young Nadder who made it's way to Ash. He smiled at it stroking it gently while growling at it. It nodded and chirped back before running off, he sighed and walked away the two dragons followed him, then passed him as he stopped and looked back at me.

"Come!" he grinned beckoning me forward. I slowly made my way to him Toothless following behind me he lead me to another entrance where there was a large hole in the middle with one large flight of steps going down

"We going down there?" I asked. He nodded before jumping the whole way down my eyes widened and I jumped on Toothless "Come on bud!" He didn't look too worried to be honest but he dived down after him anyway. Waiting to pull up at the last second, I noticed how far down this went and began wondering if it went underground as well it was when we could see some form of light at the bottom did we slow our decent. Toothless landed as best he could in the confined space and I slid off walking in I look up and saw two symbols of some sort and a word written out underneath so I quickly took out my journal and sketched the symbol as something to ask about later as well as what was written underneath it.

* * *

母亲

(Mǔqīn)

* * *

I slowly walked into the white light that was the entrance Toothless following close behind, only to be blown away by what was inside of the large room...Or should I say large garden, every where you looked there would be grass with the occasional flower popping up. There was also a few waterfalls around such as, the small one which fell into a pond just a short walk away, these types of water falls were the main ones I could see but the one that stood out was on a large mountain pretty far away from us even from here you could hear the slight sound of the water hitting the ground. There was a forest kind of section as well around the rim of the 'meadow' as I now dubbed it. I looked back at Toothless' who's eyes were darting around in curiosity "_Mother come on! He's just over here!_" a voice said, I quickly recognized it to be Ash and wondered how exactly he was speaking perfect Norse but a few minutes ago all he could do was grunt, growl and say simple things "Hello? Ash!" I called hoping to see him in the distance and sure enough there he was along with three figures walking with him. The two next to him i could recognize as the Nightfury and Lightstorm however the third...I had no idea who/what it was but I had a feeling I was going to find out.

As the group became more visible I was able to work out that the third figure was a Nadder "Alright I suppose" I muttered as I walked towards them.

_"See mother I told you we found another one! And he has a human friend!_" Ash said, speaking very clearly which made me slightly suspicious.

"Wait, hold on. How are you speaking normally now? Before you were just saying words...And pronouncing them wrong at that!" I asked, the whole group stared at me for a minute before bursting out laughing...Well as close as you can get to laughing for the dragons "_Oh young one you really are in need of a lesson_" I froze at that and stared at the Nadder. "D-Did you just..."

"_Yes_" The Nadder spoke. It just spoke to me, I studied it carefully in case there was something I hadn't seen but it looked normal enough. Her scales were mainly a white/silvery color while her spikes all were a light pink color "Okay...Must be going crazy! A dragon just spoke to me..." I chuckled slightly before looking at Toothless " I don't suppose you're going to start talking to me as well bud?" I turned around.

_"I don't see why I can't..." _I froze.

"Bud-Toothless...did you just talk?" I asked, as he opened his mouth to 'reply' Ash interrupted.

_"It's__ something to do with Mother's garden home-Place, I never understood it really" _ he said as a question suddenly popped into my head

"Wait who is this Mother character?" I asked, the Nadder stepped forward.

_"Storm, Jade..." _ She looked back at the pair _"Why don't you take...Toothless was it? On a walk and explain a few things to him...Ash you'll accompany me with this 'Hiccup' and help me explain to him"_ The mentioned three exchanged glances before slowly nodding.

_"Come on Toothless"_ Storm said as she and the Night fury who seemed to be called Jade lead the way Toothless looked at me then pushed his head into my arms.

_"You going to be alright?" _ My mouth hung open for a few seconds, I hastily closed it though and cleared my throat.

"Yeah yeah bud...I'll be fine! Now go on..." I gave him a small scratch before he ran off to catch up with them, leaving me awkwardly following the Nadder and Ash as they made their way to the one of the small Waterfalls. "Soo...Explanation?"

_"Ah yes...Well young Hiccup Ash tells me he found you on an Island" _The Nadder said.

"Yeah..."

_"He also told me you were in need of a new place to call home" _My eye widened at that 'How did he know that?' I thought. Before I could voice it though, the Nadder continued to speak _"This is my island Hiccup, I'm the mother of it...As well as the Mother to all those who inhabit it"_ she nuzzled into Ash as she said that, I imagine it was to emphasize her point "Okay then...That explains the Mother thing, but why exactly does he call you mother when he's not a dragon. But a human, like me!" I asked.

_"Hiccup, this island is a safe haven for all...As long as they pose no threat and mean no harm, we accept those who have been banished, outlawed or classed as a criminal in their old home."_

"Why? I mean how can you trust them if they've been banished...Obviously they've done something wrong!"

_"Yes, but here we reform them and make them see what they did was wrong and make sure they don't do it again..Do not think we only let in 'criminals' we also let it orphans and those who have been abandoned...And raise them here..." _she stole a glance at Ash who seemed content running on ahead of us.

"Okay I guess that answers some more questions I had...But still not what I asked about him" I asked gesturing in the direction Ash had ran in.

_"Alright, you remind me of him as well you know. Ash is very precious, very special and very close to me, Jade and Storm he is precious to me special to Jade and especially close to Storm"_

"Why?"

_"I had came across him while returning back from a trip, he was around the age of three or two and was such a frail little thing. I couldn't leave him all alone for other dragons to come and..." _She shuddered _"I don't even want to think about it...Anyway I carried him here..He was crying all the way but it soon ceased when we landed and he quickly became an interest for other dragons as well."_ She sighed as we reached the small lake which the water fall was dropping into _"__didn't seem afraid at all, in fact it was like he liked the company for he had stopped crying and began cooing and gurgling at other dragons stepped forward each looking at the other in slight shock. When I asked what they needed they also presented a hatchling each, the hatchlings were Jade and Storm...The two with your had both been found alone"_ she chuckled slightly _"You could say it was fate really, those three being found at the same time couldn't just be a coincidence...So, the three were welcomed into our large family with me personally taking care of them"_

"What do you mean 'personally taking care of them' you don't usually care for the young?" I asked

_" No it's usually one of the care takers or those looking to adopt who look after any orphans we come across, I took care of them because they had all formed a connection the moment they saw each other. I took notice and raised them myself because I knew they were a special case...Because they were already family in a way. I know it may not make sense to you but-"_

"It's alright, I understand what you mean...Sort of..." I grinned. The Nadder smiled at me before sighing and sitting down by the edge of the water, I was quick to join her having only one question left _"So, you're looking for a place to stay?"_ She asked. I nodded slowly. _"You're welcome to stay here Hiccup." _my mouth dropped open yet again.

"Seriously!?" I exclaimed

_"Of course! I did say this Island is for those who have left their own now didn't I?" _

"Bu-But I don't know how to speak...Dragon!" I blurted as I realized the many problems this may present.

_"Neither did Ash, he could barely speak at all when I found him. Now he speaks and understands it fluently it shouldn't be as difficult for him to teach you our language and everything else that goes on on this island...Perhaps you would be able to teach him your human language as well" _she said, I thought it over before nodding in agreement.

"I honestly don't know how to thank you!"

_"There's no need to Hiccup" _She looked around before standing once again _"I suppose it's time for you to head back to the surface...Look around your new home"_

"I guess so..." The walk back to the entrance wasn't nearly as long as the way there which made me wonder more about this place, and about how quick we were walking. By the entrance was Ash, Storm, Toothless and Jade I think it was, all talking to each other until Ash called out to us "Hi guys! It took you long enough!" He grinned

_"You're the one who ran off leaving your poor old mother worried"_ Nadder said in a fake hurt voice.

_"Come on mom it was only for a few minutes!"_ Storm said amusment clearly in her voice.

_"Anyway, Hiccup has decided he will stay but he will require some assistance getting to know the basics around here starting with Dragonease" _Nadder said. 'Is that what they call their language? Dragonease..Strange' I thought.

_"And you want us to babysit them for us...Just great" Jade scoffed._

_"No-one said you have to! If anything I would prefer if it was just Storm and Ash with us you're getting way too annoying to handle" _Toothless snapped casing Jade to growl.

_"Shut up no-one asked for your thoughts on the matter!"_

_"Why don't you come make me shut up?"_

_"Alright I will!"_ Jade began to make a move towards Toothless, him doing the same to her. Luckily, Storm and Ash got in-between them pushing them apart _ "Whoa alright guys Chill out! Jade why don't you go on ahead we'll meet you there" _Storm suggested, a growl came from said dragon.

_"With pleasure"_ With that Jade when back into the opening we used to get in leaving Toothless muttering something about 'Females nothing but-'

_"Bye mom!" _Ash ran up to the 'Mother' and wrapped his arms around her head as she nuzzled into his stomach.

_"Bye Ash" _he then ran back to Storm and leaped on top of her

_"See ya later mom!" _she called before taking off into the ent-Exit. I moved to get on Toothless' saddle. Once on we turned to exit the Nadder spoke again her gentle voice betraying how serious she looked _"Make sure you stay out of trouble okay?"_ Toothless let out a few inaudible grumbles and I just nodded in response she smiled _"My actual name is_ _Mǔqīn but we had translated it to Mother in order for people to pronounce it case you feel uncomfortable calling me Mother just call me that okay?_" At least the sign at the door made sense now. I smiled at her and then turned to the exit. As we walked through it we were greeted with the sight of the great staircase, I instinctively flicked my foot into position "Alright bud lets go" we took off...

"Ah no! I forgot to ask a question!" I looked back down to see how far up we were, seeing how big the distance was I dismissed the thought "I can ask how I was able to understand everyone in that garden another time..."

* * *

**There we go guys!** **I know I ain't updated anything in awhile but School has really been dishing out the work for home so I haven't been able to do as much as I should...And there's my youtube channel in which I need to work on videos for...But I can manage to squeeze time for fanfiction every now and again! And also Guest reviewer ttt if you haven't already...Check out my profile as there is something you may like in the 'Currently working on' section. I suppose that's going to be it for now guys and fingers crossed I'll update sooner rather than later...And if you want to know the conversations that occurred in this chapter just PM me...I had to make this chapter brief as I didn't want to go into too much detail because more will be explained later on!**

**P.S: I just noticed this is the longest thing I have typed up...Now I will explain a few things but they will be explain in the coming chapters as I like to do things that way...It's a start from the beginning skip to the middle make you're way back to the start then skip to the end kinda thing...if that made any sense...Anyway next I've got to work on Life changes so be on the look out for it and! Yeah...Ciao**


	2. Jobs to do

**Oh my...Guys I had no idea the 'Hiccup runs away' plot was that popular.I only have this up for ****Nearly**** a day and handful of people have added this to their Favs. and Follow list! A HUMONGOUS thanks to you guys as well as any one who has taken interest in this and is silently following it (A.K.A: Guests)  
Anyway, I suppose we should get on! (Forgive me for any mistakes, I try my best to check this through, any inquiries please PM me and I'll clear them up)**

* * *

_5 years have passed since Ash and Storm found me and Toothless. In those past five years we had all grown, I had learnt how to speak dragonease and remember how to speak some Norse(Which I taught Ash), I had made some new weapons that inspired a whole new way of defense/attack on the island for me and Ash. Also there's the buildings and plans I've added to the island, like a forge and storage huts. As well as that my physical appearance had changed, I still had my thin body only it was more agile and there was more muscle that isn't exactly visible but is still there and I had grown considerably taller. Anyway today's the anniversary of Ash and Storm discovering Toothless and I and we've all got to venture out into the forest for a camp out so I guess I'll continue writing later..._

I let out a sigh as I put the charcoal stick down, I closed my journal and stood up from the floor "Hic come on! Tooth is starting to get antsy" Ash's voice rang out from the main room of our 'home' "I am not!" Toothless exclaimed, I chuckled slightly as I walked towards them making sure to stay silent the whole way while the conversation was still going on.

Each dragon or dragon family, had a cave to call their home. Within these caves you could do whatever you wished, and if you felt it was too small then you could do some home improvements. I hadn't been in many other dragons caves so I didn't know how theirs was laid out, but Ash, Storm, Toothless, Jade and mine's cave had three separate rooms. One for Ash and Storm, one for Jade and one for me and Toothless. I rarely go into the other's rooms, it was common courtesy and I didn't want to invade the personal space. Me and Toothless' room was simple. It had a small wooden desk I had crafted, a stone slab for Toothless and a mock up bed for me as well as a large bag containing a few items. Other than that it was basically a small stone room.

"Your denying it, that's sure proof!" Storm laughed, Ash joining in seconds after as Toothless huffed as he sat up.

"That doesn't even make sense..." He muttered. The laughing paused ,so I did as well, they all seemed to be just staring at each other before they all burst out laughing (Toothless included). I took the moment to make my appearance "Hey guys!" I grinned, only for it to drop as no-one seemed to be relatively surprised or shocked that I was there "You finally ready to go!" Toothless nudged my leg I chuckled and began to stroke his head.

"Yep!" I looked around briefly "Hey where's Jade gone?" Toothless growled at the mention of her name.

"Oh stop being such a child Toothy, you've known her for five years now and you still hate her?" Storm said a slightly humored tone to her voice.

"Says the female that just called me Toothy" Toothless let out a sigh "Once she lightens up, I'll lighten up...Stormy"

"Don't you dare call me that" She snapped, I let out a groan as it seemed like an argument was going to break out.

"Then don't you dare call me Toothy then!" He replied back.

"What would you rather me call you ***Growl*** then?" She growled. Ash and Toothless simultaneously let out gasps, I just watched in confusion because there were some words Ash hadn't taught me to say or hadn't helped me to understand due to them being rude and offensive and judging by those reactions it seemed the word Storm used was one of them.

"You call me that and I'll call you a good for nothing ***Growl***!"Now Storm was the one who gasped along with Ash who seemed to be content just watching this play out.

"Hold me back Ash! Hold me back!" Storm said her tone switching to a more playful mood which utterly confused me more than I already was. Toothless adopted a smile and pounced a Storm, the pair beginning to tumble around the cave in a playful fight. I joined Ash as he followed the two tumblers outside "What just happened?" I asked.

"The pair of them just had a play argument" Before I could question further he continued "They do it often just so they can relieve stress that may have built up"

"Huh, might have to try that one day" I smirked when Ash stared at me wide-eyed. The smirk quickly faded away when he smirked back and his right foot shuffled back a few inches. "TOOTHLESS!" I screamed and sprinted for him. I was extremely lucky since he and Storm had stopped tumbling and were talking, I jumped in to the saddle and put my foot into the pedal "Lets go!"

"Sorry Stormy gotta go!" Toothless laughed before we took off.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Storm yelled. I laughed along with Toothless as we sped away.

"How far off is the campsite this year?" I asked as we suddenly banked left.

"Not too far Jade shot a plasma blast somewhere around here" I could suddenly feel my hair stand on end as we turned again .

"Did you feel that?" I exclaimed as more blots were fired our way.

"No, unless you're talking about the lightening that we just about dodged" Toothless said, his tone completely betraying the panic on his face. He yelped before flying faster , I glanced back and saw Ash just about hanging off Storm as she sped after us "I don't think she's pissing around!" I said as yet another shot was fired. Suddenly a purple plasma ball intercepted her latest shot "What!?" Toothless and I yelled simultaneously.

"Honestly, can't leave you lot alone for five minutes without someone starting a fight" Jade said as she flew past us.

"Here we go..." Toothless muttered. I couldn't agree more.

* * *

"Now who started it this time?" Jade asked when we had all landed at the camp. However as soon as that question left her mouth Storm and Toothless burst out saying it was the others fault , both tying to get their views heard, I had completely zoned out until Toothless turned to me "Come on Hiccup tell Jade that Storm began all this" It was then Jade let out a roar making everyone pin drop silent.

"Now considering both of you won't shut up and act like mature dragons I'm going to have to turn to the most able when it comes to dealing with these arguments" All apart from Jade and Ash groaned. Jade smiled as she walked up to Ash and stared him straight in the eyes, said boy not breaking contact "You were there when this all started right?" He nodded "Good, then can you shed some light on the situation?" He nodded again.

"Well, it was initially Storm who started it" Cue groan from Storm "But it was Toothless who retaliated and you could say that's what sparked the fight" Just as Toothless was going to say something Jade snarled effectively quietening him "Then again it was more of a playful fight so no-one was really being hostile but I think it was the aftermath that really ticked her off" Ash began slowly stroking Storm's neck, I glanced at Toothless who looked like he was having trouble sitting still as he twitched at nearly every noise and movement. I began to scratch just under his chin to calm him down and luckily it worked. "So Hiccup came and whisked Toothless away and as he left he said 'Sorry Stormy gotta go' causing her to get annoyed"

"So it was Toothless-" She got cut off as she tilted her head in obvious confusion.

"Not necessarily, Storm had decided to react rather angrily so you could say that's another fault point to her, also if we factor in the fact that Hiccup hadn't stopped to let Storm get some sort of satisfaction from Toothless, whether that be getting an apology or pinning him down I don't know, then a point also goes to Hic over there" I hated his stupid fault point system.

"What!?" I sat stood straight "Hey what if she fried us while we were landing?" I questioned.

"I would've made sure she hadn't"

"Oh please" Toothless cut in "How come you haven't included yourself in your explanation?" You had to look closely but I could see for a split second he hesitated.

"That is a good point, Ash what were you doing before I came?" Jade said, curiosity and weariness in her eyes.

"Well if it's that important, when Toothless flew off I stopped next to Storm said 'I thin-' then she picked me up and flew after them, I was lucky to find my way on to her back then she began shooting so I lost balance and was trying to hang on all the while trying to calm her down by the time I had managed to stand you had come" We all stared at him as he kept looking between all of us locking on Storm as she shifted slightly.

"Yeah that all is true..." Storm confirmed, Jade looked at her before sighing and turning to sit in part of our 'circle'.

"Well I think it's clear that Storm and Toothless are equally to blame so at least we know who's berry picking" Both of them groaned at that but made no complaints "I'll be fishing, Hiccup can you collect firewood?" I nodded "Good, Ash that's all the main island jobs gone" Ash seemed to be staring off into space before responding.

"Then I'll just help around" He said glancing at me.

"Okay then, everyone you can go do your jobs" Jade instructed before flying off to the beach, Storm sighed before nuzzling into Ash who accepted happily while whispering something into her ear that seemed to cheer her up because before she flew she licked Ash from torso to face. He was left laughing as he wiped the saliva off himself, I grinned as Toothless came closer a sinister smile on his face "Please don't say you're going to do the same" He let out a dragon laugh as he shook his head.

"No, I'll save it for later" He nuzzled my side and I brought him in for a hug "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" He said.

"Same to you bud" I chuckled as moved back and ran in the direction Storm had gone. I looked at Ash, to be honest I was slightly nervous and that was because I had never been around Ash by myself. Usually Toothless or the others were around but today it was just Ash and me "So shall we go?" A voice said behind me. I couldn't stop the scream that left my mouth as I whipped around to find Ash laughing his head off while walking off. I quickly followed after him "Not funny..." I told him.

"Sure" He replied a smirk on his face. We walked in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Ash popped a question "Do you ever wonder what it's like?"

"What what's like I asked?"

_"Berk..."_

That one word was enough to cause memories of years of abuse, loneliness and pain to come flooding back. Memories of the teens came, I could barely remember their names but there was one name I could remember being used when I was around _'Screw-up'_ I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts "Every year I ask, every year I get the same sort of reaction" I heard Ash mutter.

"What?"

"Well now that you're responding I have one question for you" I wondered what he meant by now that you're responding "Would you go back, if you had the chance?" He added on. I frowned as I thought more about it "Not permanently of course, just to see how everyone is" Flashes of a large man with a red beard went through my head , I ran my hand through my hair "Why are you asking?" I finally came out with.

"Curiosity" He said. I sighed, should have known he would say something like that...

"Sure, why not!" I blurted "Just to see how everyone I left is doing" I looked over at him to see his stupid 'knowing smile' on his face causing me to groan.

"Interesting..." He trailed off also slowing down considerably,I was about to snap my fingers in front of him until I suddenly felt a weight in my hands. I looked down to find a bundle of sticks and one log in my arms "What the, when did these get here!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah you should be able to go on your own from here, I'm going to help out Jade" I stared at him like he was mad.

"How the hel did you get this in my arms?" I practically growled.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" With that said he took off leaving me by myself.

"Better get these sticks to camp..." I sighed.

* * *

**Ash POV**

Glancing up at the sky, I skid to a stop to take a short break "Man, confusing Hic is way too easy" I continued walking at a leisurely pace, slightly eager to talk to Jade as she was my adoptive sister. "Okay, if I were Jade where would I go to fish..." Deciding to guess, I headed over to the closest beach which was by the south tidal caves. Home to a few Scauls and Thunderwavs, also known as Scauldrens and Thunderdrums if you're Hiccup.

Luckily, it had only taken a few minutes to get to the tidal caves. From there I walked slightly quicker trying to get to the beach as soon as possible. Once I had finally reached the beach I spotted Jade as she dived into the ocean "Lucks on my side today" I muttered as I stood by the shore wearily watching the water and stepping back whenever it came in. "I didn't think you were still afraid of the ocean" A female voice suddenly said next to me, it had caused me to flinch but only slightly.

"I never was scared of it, I just don't like going in to it" I said as I turned to the female, turns out it was Jade (Of course...)

"And why is that again?" I glared at her as she pretended to think "Oh yeah, you can't swim!" She laughed. I could feel heat rising in my face as I tried to shut her up, tried and failed. When her fit was over she had ended up on her back "Why not just ask Hiccup to teach you, I'm pretty sure he knows how to" My head came up with a response instantly.

"Probably for the same reason you don't act-" I paused for a second, trying to find the right word "Like this" I managed to get out as I gestured to all of her "Around Toothless" I finished. She snorted as she sat up.

"What, you have burning hate for the ocean?" I couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped my lips as she grinned slightly.

"As amusing as that is, no that is not it" I could hear Jade sigh/groan "It's because of my pride, if I let Hiccup help me my pride would be damaged...And it's the same with you" For a few moments I had thought Jade had understood but when her face changed to one of confusion I knew she hadn't.

"That made no sense, I understood the you and Hiccup part but don't see how it's the same with me" I groaned quietly.

"Pride..." I muttered "You will eventually, we just need something to trigger your understanding" My voice got quieter towards the end of that sentence "Anyway, how goes the fishing?" I asked trying to change the subject. She smirked at me and gestured to a rather large pile of fish placed on a large white blanket "Wow..."

"Impressive right?"

"Yeah, didn't even see you take off with a blanket" She suddenly was up in my face. I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable at the closeness of her face, her Jade eyes always did creep me out a bit. She slowly brought her head to my ear.

"That's because I didn't..." She whispered. Realization suddenly hit me in the face, as she moved away I checked around for the white sheet I had brought with me only to not see find it "Under that fish is what you're looking for" She started laughing again as my mouth kept trying to make words but kept failing.

"You son of a!" I pounced after her initiating a game if 'Pin the weakling'. The rolling only lasted a few seconds as Jade decided to just lay on me knocking all the air out of me.

"You lose" I tried pushing her off, but that only seemed to make it worse. I gave up all resistance after that and decided to lay there with my arms splayed out instead.

"He said he wouldn't mind by the way..." I said causing Jade's ears to perk up.

"Good..." She purred. We stayed like that for a few minutes more until I couldn't take anymore.

"Can I please get up now?"

_Several minutes later_

After finally finding a way to escape from Jade, I continued walking around this time looking for Toothless "Maybe I'll have better luck with him" I hoped he wouldn't be as 'stubborn' as Jade but know how proud the Night furies were I seriously doubted it. As my surroundings began to seem familiar, I made sure to avoid going to far forward and turned left in case Hiccup was around. "Right, if I were Toothless where would I look for berries..." I decided to check around the clearing and began heading in that general direction.

"Where are you berries hiding...?" I scrapped the previous plan and headed over to where I had heard the voice, instantly recognizing it as who I was looking for. Silently, I sneaked up to him while he was distracted 'Never see me coming' I thought as I began breathing quieter. Normally, I would've been slightly worried if he was shaking a lot and seemed frustrated but I was trying to be quiet and simply ignore it. However, when a large branch suddenly appeared from no-where and smacked me straight in the face I began wish I hadn't ignored it.

"Huh?" Came Toothless' muffled voice "Ah, crap!" The sound of wood being dropped could be heard "Where the hell did you come from, are you okay?" He asked, his voice now clear, as he came up to me.

"Well as far as I can remember, I don't know where I came from as Mother had been the one who had found me and as far as me being okay-"

"You're fine..." He interrupted. I could only huff in amusement as he trudged off.

"You asked!" I called as I got up. Once up I was quick to head back over to him "So, how goes the berry hunt?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Shit" He replied. I sighed, he did quite a mouth on him and you could say that caused some discomfort to others.

"Shit?" I repeated.

"Yep"

"Have you tried around the clearing, I'm pretty sure I saw some there about a week ago" He stopped rummaging through the bush his head was in and turned to me.

"You couldn't have mentioned that before I left?" I shrugged.

"Must have slipped my mind" At that he groaned before heading off, of course I followed after him. After a few minutes of walking silence I decided to ask a question "So, Jade and you on friendly terms yet"

"What do you mean by 'friendly terms'?" He growled.

"Oh you know, being able to stand around with out arguing about something would be a start"

"Please, she's the one who starts half those arguments" I was about to say something but he cut me off "And don't you give me any of that 'Oh, but you retaliated' sh-"

"Please" I copied him "I wasn't going to say that" I was stalling.

"Then what?"

"I was going to say that, you mentioned something about her lightening up then you?" He nodded.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Have you thought about, I don't know...Putting your paw down?" He looked at me, confusion on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" I sighed.

"Being the better dragon, maybe by you lightening up first she'll follow and then maybe you won't ha-"

"Keyword there, 'Maybe' you don't know for sure but I know that if she does I most likely will" I decided to play dangerously now, going into something I didn't like doing.

"But wont your pride get hurt?" He didn't have to say it for me to continue "I mean, following a fem-"

"That's just sexist" There went my 'dangerous' play.

Seeing how this was going no where, I decided now would be an appropriate time to leave "Okay, it's been nice talking" I began.

"Yeah, and I guess I'll see you at the camp tonight" He finished "Hopefully with some berries"

"Good luck with that!" I left before he could respond. As I ran, I thought more about what I could do about Jade and Tooth but when no ideas presented themselves I decided to leave it for the day "Right, now to find Storm" Out of everyone on the island, excluding Mother, I was closest with Storm. I can't remember much from when I was a child, so I can't remember how or why Storm and I got so close but all I did know was that we stuck through everything together.

There was a time Hiccup got sick, Toothless refused to leave his side and Jade had been injured the week before and was still recovering. So we were on our own when it came to raiding viking supplies. When Storm got spotted I had to create a diversion and seeing how I didn't have much option, I simply threw a 'Zipnade' which was a sort of ball timer, it sprayed Duble-hed gas which provided cover for a limited time then after that time was up, a spark set off the gas causing an explosion. It scattered a lot of the vikings allowing us to escape with what we had.

I chuckled at the memory. I noticed after a few more minutes of walking that I had crossed into the jungle section, I began to walk softer so I wouldn't disturb any of the dragons that may live in its large area. However, I couldn't hold in a surprised yell when my foot suddenly dropped into something. Upon further inspection it looked like it had gotten stuck in a small hole "Strange, what type of dragon lives in-" My question was answered when a few strange squeaks and growls began.

When a red Draki, also known as Terrible Terror by Hiccup, popped up from under ground.

"Hiya Ash!" It called.

"Hey" I greeted awkwardly, not really knowing who this Draki were "How's it going?".

"It was going alright till your foot got stuck in our play cave!" It said as it began said while lazily flying around my head. At first I was going to ask why but remembered I was looking for Storm and the more I thought about it the more I didn't really want to know what was meant by 'Play cave' .

"Yeah sorry about that, hey have you guys seen Storm?" I shuddered as I felt claws climb up my back.

"Yeah, she should be by the big boulder trying to get coconuts" A feminine voice said, I looked at my shoulder and saw a snow white Draki perched on it 'What's she doing this down south at this time of the year?' I thought. Before I could say thanks she continued on "Anyway me and Blaze won't keep you from your mate, Blaze could you?" That caused my eyes to widen in shock.

The red Draki, now named Blaze, nodded and went back underground, I could feel something pushing my foot out so I helped and tried pulling it out as well. Once it popped out, Blaze stuck his head through and let out a chirp, I could tell there was some pride in that chirp. I decided to stand up, glaring at the Draki on my shoulder after saying a quiet "Thanks" To Blaze.

"Where did you get that idea!" I said harshly. While her friend seemed to flinch slightly, she stayed on my shoulder, her light blue eyes staring at me with complete innocence "Well you two seem very close and you two behave as if you are mates so..."

"That's only because we grew up together and have no awkward feelings towards each other so we can be as 'close' as we want to be!" I explained trying not to just storm off.

"You grew up together right?" I nodded "But you aren't blood related right?" Slowly I shook my head, figuring where she was headed with this "Then that means you aren't actually family and what happens when she matures? Have you seen another Sterm-Ryder before?" A slight growl escaped my mouth as I shook my head again "You're the one she's closest to, what happens when she's in heat?"

"She goes off to try and find another-" I began putting my own opinion into the matter until she cut me off again.

"Key-word in that sentence 'Try' what happens if she tries and fails? What if she doesn't want to? Then what happens if she tries to advance on you and you shove her away do you know what a heart broken dragon can do? For all we know she may start taking out villages or start trying to defeat Qurepts just to prove her self or just out of grief, what if she gets captured by either or killed? Whose hands will it be on-"

"SHUT UP!" I roared while grabbing her off my shoulder causing her to squeal "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT STORM, ME OR ANYONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT SO YOU CAN JUST SHUT UP!" I didn't care if other dragons came, I didn't care if stories spread all I cared about was this Draki learning not to poke it's nose in others business "I MEAN REALLY, OF ALL THE STUPID, SENSELESS" I let go of the Draki and just walked around making random arm and hand movements "STUPID,IRRESPONSIBLE..." My rant slowed down as I calmed down "Idiotic...Stupid" I let out a long sigh before turning to the Draki who was currently shaking "Look sorry okay...But those things really hurt, and if I had to give one piece of advice...I would say you use what if to much, you can't dwell on what ifs" Before she had the chance to reply I ran off to find Storm.

The more I ran the more I thought about what that Draki had said "...None of that is possible..." I thought out loud "Right?" My run slowly turned into a walk. My vision began to blur "What the?" I rubbed my eyes, surprised when I found my hand got wet. "Great..." I wiped away the tears that had begun to gather and continued further into the jungle, in search of the large boulder the Draki had mentioned, when something suddenly pounced on me "Gah!" I yelped as I was roughly pushed onto my stomach, knocking most of the air from my lungs again.

I struggled to turn my head to see who my attacker was, so I instead laid motionless pretending to be knocked out in hopes that they would think they had got me. "You realize that isn't going to work on me" My eyes opened instantly as I was slowly turned over, judging by the voice it was a familiar female.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes" I growled at the dragon above me as I struggled to get free. She merely laughed at me before responding.

"No, it's called teasing" The dragoness brought her tail around and poked my nose with it, making me want to sneeze but I held it in.

"Yeah sure..." Air was once again forced out of my lungs when she laid on me in a similar way as Jade had laid on me earlier. I couldn't help but groan in slight pain "Okay I give!" I wheezed out. The dragon on top of me smirked before getting up "You're dread Storm" I said when I had finally gotten sufficient air.

"Oh please, you were walking through and you looked so unsuspecting" She said as she sat down and I sat up "I couldn't resist the chance" I scoffed at the fact she used the word 'Chance'.

"So have you found any berries?" I asked her "I was just with Toothless and he hadn't had much luck" She shook her head.

"No, that's why I came here" I looked at her questioningly "Thought I would have better luck with coconuts" I opened my mouth to ask a question but she beat me to it "No such luck..." That answers that question.

"Well, maybe you'll have better luck if I tag along" She snorted.

"Yeah, 'cause you're real lucky" I frowned at that as she began to walk away.

"What's that meant to mean?" She giggled as I caught up to her.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out" She once again tapped my nose with her tail.

"You know one of these days I'm-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as the sound of wings came closer. A slight _'Thud'_ sounded before we turned around to see a Bolder (Gronkle by Hicup) and a Flyn (Nightmare if you're Hiccup). Both had three claw marks on their face, meaning that they were part of 'Yuán lì' also known as 'The Force'.

"What are Yuán lì members doing here?" Storm whispered. I shrugged in response.

"Ash Huǒyàn?" The Bolder inquired. I stepped forward.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Mǔqīn has requested your presence" The Flyn then said. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips.

"Really? As in right now" They both nodded "But I just got here and I've helped and talked to everyone but-"

"Ash relax" Storm interrupted "Would Mother or you two mind if I tag along?" She asked Yuán lì.

"No, that should be fine" The Flyn slowly said, as if he had to think about it.

"But what about-" I got cut off again.

"Don't worry about it, I'll find them later" Storm said as she crouched down, allowing me to step onto her back. Once on and secure as possible, we all took off in the direction of Dà shù also known as 'The big tree'. However during the trip I asked the question that had been plaguing my mind.

"Why does Mother want to see me?"

"We're not too sure ourselves" The Bolder replied "Something about harassment and Drakis" My mood instantly changed.

"_Freaking Draki..."_

* * *

**Yeah I know I said it would get straight into the action but I've decided to add just two to four chapters which just explain a little about the characters back stories so you're not totally lost. Also because in the time I had been focusing on my other stories more ideas appeared for this so I found this space at the start and added it. So from what we can tell so far:**

**Jade: Sort of the leader figure. Doesn't understand Ash's 'Wisdom'. Currently dislikes Toothless. Closest with Ash and Storm. Teases Ash.  
Toothless: 'The male' of the group. Knows his 'boundaries'. Can often be in a slight mood. Closest with Hiccup. Storm often teases him. Cusses.  
Storm: She teases a lot. Can take a joke but can easily get angry if over done. Playful. Closest with Ash. Teases Ash and Toothless. Cusses.  
Hiccup: Sort of the laid back one. Memories of Berk are vague. Wouldn't mind visiting Berk. Closest with Toothless. Jokes around. Fails at scares.  
Ash: Laid back. Argument sorter. Fault point system. Can be blinded by emotions but quickly gets control. Sneaky. Closest with Storm. Cusses.**

**Of course this is only what I can tell from reading this chapter alone. What you decipher about the characters is all your opinion. These are only some...'Guide lines' if you want to call them that. So yeah. It would've been up earlier but the laptop got reset and things and I didn't really get much chance, now schools up again it's going to take longer. Anyway seeing how I've dragged this note along I will end this here.**

**Pronunciations****:  
Draki: Drak-I  
Scauls: Sk-ua-ls(Basically like the start of scauldren)  
Thunderswavs: Thunder-W-Ah-Ves  
Dublehed: Doo-ble-head  
Flyn: F-lin  
(There is a reason why I've left the Chinese words out, but it isn't for the reason you would think) **

_**Ciao!**_


	3. A Raid Or two

**Back again guys! It seems a lot of people are interested in this, so I'm making sure I'm always updating this whenever I have spare time whether that be in between updating other stories or just when I'm stuck.  
P.S: Jayzus guys, ****1,000+ views!? Whoa...I feel honored.  
On with the Story!  
Italics means they're speaking in Norse where specified. *Wink* Spoiler *Wink***

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

The sun had just about set and we were all gathered at the campsite around the campfire. All except Storm and Ash. Jade said she had an announcement but she needed Ash and Storm to be present as well "Why don't we go looking for them?" Toothless suggested. Jade scoffed.

"You know how large this island is, they could be literally anywhere" She countered "And what if they come back while we're not here and decide to come looking for us?"

"Calm your wings!" He said "It was only a damn suggestion"

"Well it was a damn stupid suggestion" Toothless growled at that. I groaned, not in the mood for one of their arguments.

"Okay, where is it likely for them to go?" I asked "I mean, it's not like they would just go to a section and just randomly stay there" That made both dragons snort.

"This is Storm and Ash we're talking about, none of us know what goes through their heads" Toothless said. I sighed, it seemed like we wouldn't ever figure where they could possibly be.

"You don't think they ran into trouble do you?" Jade suddenly asked, some worry on her face. Toothless and I looked at each other, deciding who would answer that.

"You're really asking that?" Toothless began "I'm pretty sure they can handle themselves, remember when Hiccup got sick?" I shuddered at that memory. It definitely wasn't a sickness I wanted to endure again.

"What if the two didn't find each other, I mean I know Ash managed to find me just by luck, Hiccup well you were right in front of him and Toothless?" Toothless' looked like he was thinking about it.

"Doubt he knew where I was..." He finally said. I cut Jade off before she could say anything more.

"Look even when separated the two of them can hold their own, we just need to wait here if you're bent on them coming here okay?" Jade looked at me for a few seconds. Her stare making me uncomfortable. She suddenly turned away though, I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"I suppose you're right" She sighed yet again "Shut up Toothless"

"Wha-?" He burst out "I hadn't even said anyth-"

"No seriously, you need to shut up right now!" She whispered harshly. Toothless grumbled a bit before silencing himself. Soon the reason why she had told us to be quiet revealed it self. There was flapping, coming in closer each second. Soon enough the distinct shape of a Skrill could be seen hovering above the campsite.

"Took you both long enough..." Toothless trailed off as they landed. Ash had a scowl etched on his face "Hey, what's up with you?"

"He's been like that for the whole trip" Storm said, curling her body around him as he sat down.

"What whole trip?" Jade asked. That was probably the only question on all our minds at the moment.

"Well, this was after I had found Ash" She began "He was about to help me search coconuts when Yuán lì members came along, they asked for Ash and told us Mother wanted to see him"

"Why would she want to see him?" Toothless questioned.

"I'm not sure myself, I've tried asking him but he says to forget it and act like it never happened" She explained "Which would be easier if you would get rid of the scowl" She quickly added, directing it at Ash who just grumbled something in return "Anyway, after the meeting with Mother, which I wasn't allowed in to, we had to fly to find some Drakis in the jungle and Ash had to apologize to them for some reason as well as fixing up their small 'cave'"

"So is that all you two did?" Jade asked.

"No, we also went to find some coconuts" She gestured over to the small pile of coconuts that were now piled by the fire "Then came back here"

"It really took you that long?" I said, a part of me believing that there was something she was leaving out.

"Well, that talk did last a pretty long time"

"Okay, since that's been cleared up I can now announce my announcement!" Jade beamed, her smile was more aimed at me though.

"Whoopty-doo" Toothless sarcastically cheered, his paws tapping the ground in some sort of attempt to clap, he was completely ignoring the glare that Jade was sending his way.

"Seeing how we're lacking certain items needed for tonight-"

"Like we are every year" I could hear a growl come from Jade as Toothless interrupted again.

"We need to raid a viking village" I could see Toothless opening his mouth to say something "Don't you dare, he who lacks the teeth therefore lacks the bite!" At that Toothless froze, in confusion.

"I'm not even going to ask what that was" He muttered, causing me to chuckle.

"But we can't go to the islands near by this year"

"Why?" Storm asked. Taking her attention away from Ash and focusing on Jade, Ash slowly leaned into Storms body.

"I did a scout on the few close by, it seemed they were all taking caution and had more traps set than usual"

"So what?" Toothless cut in "We evade those traps every year, why should this year be any different?" Jade groaned at Toothless' question.

"Just trust me, there was no way we were getting through that especially if we raid the food storage..." She trailed off for the second time of the night.

"Okay, if we can't raid around here where else could we raid?" Jade glanced at Ash then me, before answering the inquiry.

"Well, I was looking around and found an island a few miles north of here" The fact that she said north of here made me shudder "I came back and asked Ash about it, before taking him to it" Everyone turned to Ash, who was still scowling at the floor.

"Seriously how long is he going to do that?" I whispered to Toothless, who shrugged in response.

"He said that it sounded and looked familiar, before slowly realizing that it was the same island that a pair of our group today originated from" I tensed. I could feel Toothless behind tense as well, he let out a quiet growl so I began to pet his side. In hopes that it would calm both of us down.

"The island we're raiding is called..."

_"Berk..."_Ash finished.

Toothless suddenly got up and began snarling "No fucking way we're going there!" He exclaimed.

"We have to, there aren't any islands close enough for us to make it within the night" Jade countered.

"We don't have to, it's because you_ want_ to! Why do we need those supplies!" Toothless argued.

"Because we do okay! This is a tradition, a celebration and you really want to break it because you don't want to go to that island" The more heated the argument got, the closer and closer to each other Toothless and Jade got and the more I blocked them out. I held my head, flashes of people I used to know kept passing through my head and the arguing going on didn't make it any better.

"QUIET!" Storm suddenly roared, making me look up at her. The two bickering Night furies stopped and stared at her in surprise/shock "Look, as important as this celebration is to all of us this decision isn't for you two to make"

"Who do you suggest then?" Toothless growled.

"The answer's simple really, this is all on Hiccup" At that I felt everyone's eyes on me "It's his choice if we go, it's his home island and while you may have been on there awhile Toothless and know what Hiccup has been through that doesn't give you the right to make his choices for him" Toothless looked like he was about to interrupt, but a growl surprisingly came from both Ash and Jade "Hiccup...Do we go or not?"

I put my head in my hands as I thought about it, looking back up to look at everyone else "Hiccup no, don't look at them" Storm caught me out "This is your choice and we can't help you decide" She said softly. I sighed as I knew she was right. Instead I looked up at the sky, hoping to find some sort of sign that told me to do it. I stared at the sky for I don't know how long, when the answer suddenly popped into my head.

I began to feel determined. Slowly I stood up and looked back at the group, Storm had an encouraging smile on her face, curling herself tighter against Ash. Ash still had the scowl, but his eyes differed as he looked at me. There was something hidden in those eyes, I wasn't sure what but it made me even more sure of my decision.

Jade was looking on, she seemed concerned for some reason but looked like she was ready to follow through with whatever I said. Toothless, he acted like he didn't care and was impatiently tapping his claws on the ground but under that cover he seemed to care even more than everyone else. I took a deep breath before revealing my answer...

* * *

**Storm POV**

"I still think this is a fucking bad idea" Toothless complained. The whole trip had been going in silence, until this very moment.

"Well sucks for you" Jade replied.

"Guys can you please not" Hiccup said, effectively silencing both of them. Then we went back to silence. That lasted only a few seconds as Ash spoke up.

"What exactly is the plan when we reach Berk?" Everyone glanced at each other, it seemed as though no-one had a definite answer "Do we stealth it in, or do we try a distraction and extraction thing?"

"If there's one thing I can definitely remember it's that the vikings on Berk won't stop until they have the dragon" Hiccup said. He seemed to faze out whenever the word Berk was mentioned. It was something we all began worrying about when we began the flight.

"So we try and stealth it?" Hiccup nodded. The remainder of the trip was then made in silence, breaking yet again when there was a light in the distance.

"Anyone else see the light or am I hallucinating?" I asked, confused as to what it could be.

"Maybe there's a volcano nearby erupting?" Toothless suggested.

"Doubt it, the closest volcano is a ways off from Berk and that volcano has been inactive for years. Not to mention it's already...Occupied" Jade explained. A slight shiver went down my spine as I remembered who that volcano was occupied by.

"Well then what could be causing that?" The closer we got to it, the clearer it got that this was an island. However, there were many distinct shapes flying around in the sky as well. Some going down and coming back up with another lump, which I could only assume was something held within their claws. Then, there was yelling and screaming.

Hiccup and Toothless suddenly sped off, leaving Jade, Ash and I on our own for a few seconds. "HEY!" I called before flying after them, Jade matching my pace. The duo stopped right above the edge of the island "Any reason for rushing off like that" I asked. Hiccup looked at me, his eyes wide with some sort of fear. Toothless snarled as he watched the carnage unfold.

"Dragon raid" I could tell me, Jade and Ash tensed up. We never exactly knew what went on in a dragon raid, but knowing we had a dragon and a human who had partaken in the raids caused some comfort.

"And on the same night as our raid, what a coincidence!" Ash joked, trying to relieve some of the tension now in the air. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Okay, we can use this raid as a distraction and gather what we need" Hiccup was about to continue but Jade cut him off.

"Hiccup if you're that intent on trying to slow down the raid then fine" It seemed she caught the off tone in Hiccup's voice as well "We'll need to split up to cover the most amount of land as possible. Toothless, Hiccup which is the area that most dragons try to raid?" Hiccup scratched his head slightly. Toothless was focusing intently on the ground.

"The farms and pens surrounding the village" Hiccup and Toothless simultaneously said, however that fact was brushed away.

"Alright, we can't risk you two or Storm and Ash in heavily attacked areas, so I'll work over there" Toothless opened his mouth to protest, but he was silenced by Hiccup "You two, even in a less dense area would still be at more risk seeing how you have your rig"

"So you want us to try and cover you from the sky?" Hiccup asked, to which Jade nodded.

"Yeah, but also try to take out their defenses. We don't want the dragons to get away with something in the claws, but we don't want them not getting away at all" Even though it was worded strangely, it still got the point across.

"A'ight, we can do that!" Toothless said, a small grin on his face.

"Brings back memories eh bud?" Hiccup chuckled, before they banked away from us. Headed over to a large tower structure.

"Ash, Storm do you two think you can stay around the center of the village and up in the sky trying to steal back any of the things the dragons are taking" I nodded.

"Sure we can!" Ash said proudly, although there was a hint of worry.

"Okay, lets go!" Jade exclaimed. We stayed together, flying in to the village until Jade spotted a dragon approaching a fenced. She went off after it, while Ash and I headed in to the center, diving straight in to the fray of dragons. I directed any lightening I had at dragons who were coming up from the ground. It wasn't a highly concentrated blast, just enough power to stun a dragon momentarily.

"What do we do when we run out of shots!" I heard Ash yell. I shot another bolt at a Teeth-Tail who was carrying what I assumed was a large Yak.

"We improvise!" I replied, swerving out the way of a Dublehead that barreled past us. Above me Ash groaned, his grip tightening on my frills as he slowly moved forward drawing his bow in the process.

"Thought you would say something like that..." I couldn't help but grin in response. There wasn't much change in what we were doing really, just fly around avoiding dragons while making sure none of them got away with any livestock. When I ran out of shots I had to resort to using my size against other dragons, a few times I had got in a sky scrap and Ash did get a cut down his arm. But as he put it "It's nothing new" That quote always made me roll my eyes.

At one point I heard a viking cry out "_NIGHT FURY!_" Followed by various calls shouting "_Get down!_" And annoyingly, they all crouched below their shields. Hadn't they realized they were giving the dragons an opportunity to swoop in? It didn't help that there was a large number of dragons still remaining, we hadn't been able to stop most of them as they took advantage of the momentary pause.

Luckily, the vikings quickly came back to their senses and were pulling down the dragons they could reach. What they did next, was too horrible to describe. Each time an axe came down, I could feel my lunch coming back up. Not by choice.

As it seemed like things were calming down, the dragons remaining flying away with what little they had, Ash had suddenly cried out "SWERVE!" I listened immediately and spun out to the left. Just in time to here a

_"Woosh"_

Something flew right past us, in fact it would have hit us if Ash hadn't noticed it "Now they're attacking us!" I exclaimed.

"Which is great!" Ash said, a sarcastic tone in his voice "Okay, lets try to regroup with the others" I nodded, barely avoiding yet another Bola as more and more Vikings began to notice us, the shouting began getting louder to the point where you couldn't tell if they were just screaming noises or words. I was rather surprised when a metal weapon flew past me. I restrained from laughing. Not as if they would do much to us from this distance

The further up we got, the quieter it got "Alright, I'll call them" Ash said "It may be too loud and give us away if you do it" He had already argued my point before I even stated it. I hated that. He then gave out a rather quiet Night fury call, loud enough so the others would hopefully hear it. A few minutes later two speeding dots could be seen heading our way "Hey guys!" Ash called.

"Oh gods, they've only gotten worse..." Hiccup mumbled. I didn't know as much about Berk and Hiccup's past as Toothless, hell none of us knew more about Hiccup than Toothless, but I could tell he meant that the raids had only gotten worse through the years.

"Hey, at least the queen hasn't managed to find another one of us right?" Toothless gestured over to Jade. He was obviously trying to lighten the mood, but it seemed like not much would lift our spirits now.

"Right, so, what are we taking?" To all of our shock, it was Hiccup who had said that.

"Whoa, hold on. You still want to-" Jade suddenly stopped her sentence "I mean, after seeing that you still want to take supplies?" Hiccup shrugged.

"We made sure they didn't take too much, besides we're not taking cattle or anything. We're just taking some extra food, decor as well as a few metals and materials to last us awhile" I rolled my eyes, it seemed like we were taking a lot more than the other raiders were.

"In short, we're not attacking them" Toothless added "We aren't here on hostile terms" Jade had an unreadable expression on her face, one I could only link to shock, before rolling her eyes.

"But after that, we'll need a distraction. They'll most likely be fixing any damage. Meaning there probably won't be an easy way to sneak in" Jade stated.

"What do you propose we do then?" Toothless glared at her.

"Well, we need to divert attention to one point on the island. Best spot is either on the village outskirts or somewhere within the forest" Jade explained.

"Right, Toothless and I will distract them while you guys get the supplies" Hiccup said, Toothless giving a nod in agreement.

"No, that's too risky. You don't exactly have much cover and there is always the chance of them recognizing you"

"But out of all us, Hiccup knows the most about the island. We can run them in to the-" Jade cut Toothless off, pointing out something he had just said.

"Yes, Hiccup knows the most about this island. Meaning he probably knows where any of the resources we need are" Both Hiccup and Toothless were stuck for a response "I'll go and distract them"

"No way, what happens if you get caught?" Jade narrowed her eyes at Toothless.

"What the hell do you mean, what happens if I get caught"

"He means, that without a partner you'll have to watch all your sides, and if I remember right. It's that these vikings when focusing on one dragon, all rush in at once"

"If we go, there is the chance that Hiccup may be able to calm them down seeing how he's human too"

"Yeah, a human who rides a Night fury goes to a group of vikings to try and calm them down. That's obviously going to work" Jade countered.

"It's better than you just getting caught on your own, if we do get caught Hiccup can at least buy us some time for you guys to come or he can try to explain things!" I widened my eyes. It seemed everyone except me overlooked what Toothless said first, and the tone he used. I was about to voice my thought, but Jade cut me off.

"And if you do get caught and lose your equipment then what!" Again, Jade had used the same tone Toothless just used "We'll have to hunt for it as well as trying to leave" I couldn't help but sigh. I felt a tap on my side, before I could hear Ash's voice.

"Seeing how it's taking them years to decide, how 'bout you and me go instead" He whispered, a large grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile back as I agreed. He had that scowl on his face for so long that it was nice to finally, clearly, see his face with his old smile on it. Silently, I began hovering backwards. Slowly widening the gap between Hiccup and the two furies.

"Lets go girl" With that said, I turned and dove down. I hoped that was enough to get the others to realize Ash and I were buying them time "Give them something to look at, then land in front of the forest edge"

"What about you, I'll end up frying you if you're still on my back" At heard his hand connecting with his face.

"Right, reverse that then. Drop me off, give them something to chase and lead them here" I nodded and changed my direction, now heading for the outskirts of the village. As I landed, Ash slid off of me and shook himself off. I got ready to head back up in to the sky when Ash said "Hold on" I lowered my wings and looked back at him.

He walked up to me, placing his hands on my snout "Make sure you're careful. Don't get caught" He pulled me in for a brief hug.

I gave him a gentle shove to end the hug, and laughed as I said "Please, when have I not been careful?" He rolled his eyes at that, making me laugh more. I turned and raised my wings. I looked back at Ash with a sincere face "I'll do my best not to get caught" He seemed more comfortable with that answer "But no promises" I added quickly with a grin, before taking two steps, bringing my wings down and lifting off the ground. Not giving enough time to see Ash's response.

**Ash POV**

I hate it when she does that. As I stood, watching her fly off I began to wonder how exactly I would be able to distract practically an entire village of vikings. There's the off chance that only a few of the best warriors will come, but then Jade, Toothless and Hiccup will have to be even more discreet. I cast that idea away when I realized two things. One: Toothless and Jade are Night furies. And two being the fact that Storm is a Sterm-Ryder (Skrill by Hiccup), one of the rare breeds. Doubt anyone in the village would pass up a chance at going after one of those.

A few minutes passed. I could hear the shouts of the vikings as they screamed and yelled, but from here I couldn't see where Storm was. Which made me worry. I sigh left me, Storm was...A sister to me. If I lose her, it's almost like I lose a part of myself. I cast the thoughts aside, focusing back on what I would do _when_ Storm got back with the vikings.

Do I just try and talk to them? That wouldn't work, like Jade mentioned before. Do I fight them? No, a boy and a dragon against several viking fighters just doesn't work out. Last time was just luck, and I didn't want to be forced to lose a zipnade as they take a few days to make. So, I decided to just screw it and see what happens.

Finally, Storm came back in to view. I rushed over to her, glad to find she was just panting because she was tired and not because she had got hurt. I could hear voices getting closer "How many?" I asked, my eyes darting between the now forming crowd and Storm.

"A whole _lot_" I cursed under my breath.

"Okay, just...Okay. Stay back, when you see trouble just warn me" She stood upright, her eyes wide.

"You seriously expect me to just leave you to that?" She gestured her tail over to the now practically visible crowd.

"Yes!" She fixed me with a 'Really?' gaze "Now, just go before they sp-"

"_THERE IT IS!_" A voice yelled out. I groaned in annoyance.

"Too late for that~" Storm said, slowly turning her body around. The crowd was now coming to us faster. Without putting much thought in to it, I un-clipped my bow from my pants and got a few arrows notched. I fired them all at once. Lucky for me they didn't land to far apart, each gas cloud mixing with another. I could hear a few gasps.

"_WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN IS-_" They got cut off as the line of gas suddenly erupted in to flames. I began walking backwards, bringing Storm along with me. We stopped as the fire cleared and figures could be seen walking through the smoke. The first I spotted, had a large red beard. I gulped slightly as they looked straight at us "There's the bloody devil" They said. Their voice clearly male.

He began to walk slowly toward us, I only noticed the axe he was holding rather tightly in his hands. It didn't seem like he had noticed me, but my mouth ratted me out as I couldn't stop myself from calling out "So I'm invisible now huh?" He paused for a moment.

"_I-it can talk?_" I rolled my eyes. The band of vikings formed behind him lit up the now smoke free area. I could clearly see the shock evident on only few faces. Three or four max "Who are you, and what do you think you're doing there!" The red bearded one said, pointing his axe at Storm. She growled at him, making him take a stance.

"Hey, hey calm down. He's talking, means we have a chance at slowing them down" I whispered, knowing she would be able to hear me but the man meters away wouldn't. With a slight cough, I began to speak "_I a-am...Ash_" I coughed as my throat burnt slightly. I wasn't used to speaking in Norse, I could understand nearly every word but just not speak it fluently.

"_Hah. What kind of name is Ash!_" A teen stepped forward, black hair and I could straight away tell he had a big ego "Your parents must really hate you" I stopped myself from growling at him.

"Snoutlout! Get back with the others!" The red bearded fellow told the teen called 'Snoutlout'.

"And he says Ash is a bad name" Storm laughed silently. I had to stop myself from joining her. Snoutlout snorted and began heading closer, his grip tightening on his hammer.

"Sorry chief, but this seems like the perfect opportunity to show everyone how good of a chief and dragon slayer I'll be!" He said, still advancing. I glanced at the 'chief' thinking he would do something to stop the boy. But that was when I noticed another man come up, about the same size as the chief in both width and height. He had a mace for a hand an a peg leg, meaning he had lost them somehow.

Judging by the mask he had on and what I think was soot covering his face, I assumed he was a blacksmith and his missing appendages were due to some accident at this forge. He had a blonde mustache and appeared to be bald seeing how the only thing on his head was a helmet. He was whispering something to the chief who was now looking thoughtful.

"_Alright Snoutlout. You get your chance to prove you will be a capable chief_" The chief simply said. That wasn't what I wanted or expected, neither was what he said next "_Kill the dragon and knock out the boy. Then we'll know you'll be ready_" At that Storm let out a roar.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. Snoutlout was now sprinting toward us, screaming what could only be some demented battle cry.

"_What! N-o...Chance to explain!"_ I called out, sidestepping the oncoming attack with Storm backing up. You could say I was relieved he wasn't headed for Storm, but I was anything but relieved because it meant he was coming for me first.

"Ash, I can take him out in just a fe-"

"No!" I cut her off, avoiding yet another swing "Same plan as before, just watch out. We don't know if they have a plan or something" Snoutlout looked momentarily confused as he stared at me.

"_What was with all the growling?_" I heard him ask. He apparently wasn't asking me though, as he charged with another yell. I sidestepped yet again, but it seemed like he knew I was going to do that because he removed one hand from his hammer and punched me right in the gut. I bent over, clutching my stomach and gasping for air.

When I did look back up, all I could see was stone and then complete darkness. I don't know how long it stayed. It felt like hours, days, weeks. But when I opened my eyes again, it had only been a few seconds. Snoutlout was making his way over to Storm "Your turn now dragon!" He jeered. Slowly, my head was still pounding, I grabbed my bow again and got out an arrow.

"Steady" My vision wasn't exactly as clear and focused as it could be, but it would have to do. I released my arrow, it began spraying smoke half-way through its flight. It hit Snoutlout in the back of the head, causing no real damage.

"What?" He turned around annoyed. He looked at me on the floor "_Oh look, the weakling is back up for another smack down!_" I glanced at the smoke now gathering around him, a few of the villagers noticed the fact that he was in the middle of it.

"_Snoutlout! Get out of there!_" A male voice called.

"_Why would I when-_" He got cut off as an explosion engulfed his lower half "_AH!_" He screamed as his clothes caught fire. I was lucky his clothes were flammable, in this light I didn't have much idea what he was wearing. I couldn't help but laugh when he began rolling on the floor, attempting to put the fire out. I struggled to get up, the world spinning as I stood.

"Ash watch out!" At Storm's warning I sort of neatly dropped to the floor, just as a spear came hurtling my way.

"_Hey! Watch it, I want to take his head off!_" I gulped, whoever that guy was they were crazy.

"_Please, the only one who's going to take his head off is me!_" A female voice said. Another spear was launched my way, I barely rolled away from it in time. Conveniently, I ended up right next to Storm who helped me get up. My vision still wasn't as clear as possible, but I could make up two shapes heading towards us.

"I got this" Storm whispered. Then, all of a sudden the figures were out of my vision with a resound 'SMACK'

"_WHOA!_" The male called "_That was awesome!_"

"_Right!? Lets do it again!_" The female responded. They both yelled "Yeah" Before I heard a 'Clang' sound and then bodies dropping.

"What did you do?" I asked Storm.

"Just smacked them in to a tree" She replied, making me sigh "Wait, there's a larger male who may cause some trouble" My vision had cleared up now, so I could see clearly again. The vikings behind were getting restless, but the chief had been keeping them back. The larger male Storm was talking about was probably as large as the rest of the vikings.

The fighters so far had been teens, so why bring out an adult now? I noticed he hadn't actually moved to attack, he was just standing there. Staring at Storm. As I was about to speak up, Storm cut me off with an interesting piece of information "He doesn't smell hostile, like the others, in fact he's afraid..." I widened my eyes at her.

"What?" I looked back at the man, who had barely moved. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"_GE' IN THERE FISHLEGS!_" Someone from the crowd called. So his name was Fishlegs, now I can understand why he would be afraid.

"Just watch this" Storm said as she stepped forward. The male took a small step back. Storm winked at me, before letting out a loud roar. The man shrieked in a very unmanly way, before collapsing on the floor "See?" I could only stare on, my mouth wide open

"Don't judge a book by it's cover I guess..." I mumbled when I finally came to reality with what just happened. A loud roar pierced through the night. A Night Fury roar to be precise.

"_NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!_" All vikings placed their shield above their heads, completely forgetting about us.

"I think the others took that as a sign to say time to go" I told Storm as I quickly got on her.

"_HEY! You wait just a sec-_" That boy, Snoutlout's, voice called, but it was drowned out by Storm's wings as she wasted no time in taking off, I could only watch as the vikings slowly put down their shields and looked up at us getting away. They weren't throwing anything like last time. Which was rather strange. I pushed the thought aside as we came across the others.

"You guys finished?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Just about, why do you think the baskets are full?" Toothless smirked.

"Right, pass some over. We'll help out" Hiccup and Toothless came closer to us, Hiccup holding one of his baskets. Just as I went to grab it, I felt something shift.

"ASH!" Jade screamed. Something came in contact with my side, before then hitting my face. I had nothing to sit on while riding Storm. I just stood on top of her. So when I took those blows, I had gone flying off of her. The last thing I could see was a black dot speeding towards me, my last thought was "I'm going to bed with a headache tonight..."

**Toothless POV**

Jade just dived after Ash, leaving Hiccup and I with Storm. I don't know what, or who it was on top of Storm as she thrashed around trying to get it off. But I could tell that it was from _Berk_ because it reeked of the island's scent. Hiccup and I tried to get closer, but each time there was a risk of us being hit as Storms frantic attempt to get rid of the unwanted load got more...Well, frantic.

"Okay that's it!" She said. She stopped all spinning and thrashing, simply hovering for a moment, allow us a split second to see whatever was on her back had a blonde braid. I should have seen what was going to happen next. The blonde ,which I now thought was human, thing sort of twitched around as if she was being electrocuted. Then dropped.

"Bud come on!" Hiccup said. I gave him a questioning look "We aren't going to let someone die today! Come on!" I rolled my eyes, before diving after the blonde human. On my way down I passed Jade who was holding an unconscious Ash in her paws. We got closer and closer to the blonde human, the scent it was giving off signaled they were female. But there was something else about it, something that made it familiar.

When I could reach I grabbed her in my claws, making her hang upside down "You get her bud?"

"I'm pretty sure I did!" I replied, quickly pulling up and barely scraping the trees "So what now?" I waited for a response as I slowly made my way back to the others.

"Drop her off by the edge of the village, her parents are probably the only ones waiting for her" Hiccup said. I could only groan is disagreement, but I turned to the direction of the village anyway. As we reached the forest edge there was no-one there "Okay bud, drop her ge-" I dropped her before he could finish his sentence. I couldn't help but wince slightly when she made contact with the ground.

"Toothless! I was going to say gently" Hiccup scolded, I could tell there was a slight grimace on his face.

"Well sorry, but I want to get back as soon as possible!" I told him, before turning around and flying back off in the direction of the others yet again.

_10-17 minutes later_

The whole trip was deathly silent. Ash was still being carried by Jade and was the only one who made any noise, even if those noises were just mumbles. Storm kept glancing back at him and Jade, the latter giving her comforting looks. We slowly approached the island, seeing how no-one was addressing that fact I decided to speak up "We're almost there" As expected everyone kept silent. Even Jade, who I thought would give off some sort of remark.

I sighed. We made it above the jungle section and were still hovering above it silently, only now it was Jade who was leading the way. Storm and her had made a quick swap over so now Storm was carrying him and Jade carrying the baskets Storm had been carrying. When we finally made it to the campsite and touched down, everyone sat down where they landed.

We placed our baskets in a small huddle. Storm laid Ash on the floor, before gently nudging his chest.

"AH!" The results were immediate. Ash was up, breathing heavily with a hand over his chest "You couldn't have just sprayed me with water, or licked me, or kicked me in the coconuts!" That did get a chuckle out of Hiccup "You just had to zap me..." He put his hand on his forehead and ran it through his hair. His hair was strange, it usually spiked up when he got zapped.

But for a few months now it had just been permanently up, only it was spiked a little more organized. When Ash got over his initial shock, he took his place against Storm with a slight groan. Jade lit the fire. I could feel Hiccup put his arm on top of my head, his hands rubbing small little circles. Drawing a few silent purrs from me. We stayed like that until Ash suddenly stood up "O-kay...Can we start celebrating now?"

Jade, Hiccup, Storm and I all glanced at each other, then at Ash as he looked at us awkwardly. Hiccup gestured Jade over, before whispering something to her. Jade gave him a confused look, before shrugging and heading over to Ash with a large smile. When Hiccup glanced at me I gave him a silent question "Just wait and see..." He replied. A yelp came from Ash, he fell to his knees with one arm clutching his stomach and a hand covering his...Oh...

Everyone except Ash burst out laughing "It was a bit too late..." Ash wheezed. Hiccup stood up with a wide smile.

"Now, we can celebrate!"

* * *

**Apologies people! It took me awhile to do this, but I am happy with how it came out. Except the end. It went through a lot of revising and examination. I wasn't happy with it, but it was the only idea I could end it with that left a bit of humor because I didn't want it to end on that silent mood. Also, we have learnt in this chapter that:  
Jade: Is protective of her friends. Sort of the leader.  
Toothless: Finds something familiar about that blonde girl, and can some times act sort of like an over protective father to Hiccup(Even though he hides it)  
Hiccup: Is man enough to make his own decisions. Can have a laugh often. Isn't one to let people die.  
Storm: Can see something in tone and voices that others can. Is quite the joker. Can sort of seem like a mother at times.  
Ash: Yes. He is the one who gets comically hurt in the group. Can keep a bad mood for awhile. Is good with a bow and arrow. Doesn't waste resources.**  
**Berk still has raids.**  
**Also I am really sorry about how bad I portrayed the teens. Original stuff is more my forte. Anyway, I hope it didn't suck to bad and ruin the rest of it for you. So what happens next? No-one knows. Just know we skip a month. (Sorry for practically two time skips in a row and sorry for saying sorry so** much.)  
**_Ciao!_**


End file.
